Arthur's new pack
by WhovisHouse
Summary: Arthur discovers he is now a werewolf, and that his long-time friend, Alfred, is too. The only problem is...he has no idea how to be one.


Arthur is...scared. Standing outside the door of the other man's house he is, for one of the few times in his life, realising how frightened he truly is. But he knows that he has little to fear. They are both the same, or similar, for the other man on the opposite side of this door is more experienced with what he is about to teach Arthur. With what Arthur needs to know.

How to act like the werewolf he is.

Arthur tentatively knocks on the door and stumbling footsteps thudding down some stairs to the door. The wind brushes Arthurs face as the door is yanked open. Standing infront of the lycanthian Brit is a large, disshevelled Alfred. Arthur's nose is filled with the familiar scent that is Alfred, enhanced by body odor and old food. The figure standing infront of him wears stained hoodie and baggy jeans that adds to his unwashed scent. His face is framed by a messy mop of hair that kind of takes away from his actually masculine and powerful features. His eyes are wide and playful behind thin glasses as they take in Arthur's prescence.

"Alpha Alfred?" Arthur asks in a surprisingly even voice.

"Artie! Glad you could make it! Sorry, I totally lost track of time. Come in for a sec." Alfred yelled in a slightly too- loud voice. "Go and have a seat, just gimme a moment get ready!" He called, already halfway up the stairs.

Arthur made his way into the living room. Everything looks..fairly normal. Everything seems to smell normal too. Like the home of an Alpha. Arthur feels..comfortable here. His body reconizes Alfred as the Alpha of his new-found pack and his superior in almost every way. Well, in every way possible. Arthur knows next to nothing about being a werewolf, and his new alpha has offered to show him how. He was grateful, but also felt a little patronized.

He heard footsteps descending the stairs. But it sounded more dignified than before, not the stumbling that had been Alfred only a few moments ago. Arthur turned. Only to find his old friend Alfred looking as defined as can be. He was in a waistcoat and a button-up white shirt, dressed down with fitted jeans and dress-shoes. His hair was brushed nicely, framing his face but now looking much more masculine and powerful than he did only a few minutes ago. Deodorant had made his bad B.O smell dissapear, enchancing his powerful alpha smell even more. He smiles gently, wisely, looking less like the Alfred Arthur had just seen. Like the Alfred Arthur had always known...

"You wanna go outside, it'll be easier." He says smoothly, gently, knowing that with his power he could force Arthur to do just about anything he wants and yet...he'd rather give Arthur a choice with everything. But of course, Arthur complies and follows Alfred to his back garden. Lessons commence.

* * *

Arthur misses the old Alfred.

The one Arthur knew before he became alpha. Before he became this suave, powerful beast of a man. The Alfred Arthur loved.. The Alfred who would lounge around wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. The one who would spend all of his day sitting in his room playing video games and talking to Arthur on skype. Who would slack off in his science studying but get a perfect score anyway.

The Alfred he had grown to...love.

But this morning, it was the Alfred Arthur knew... And it confused the British werewolf. He knew, by god he knew better than anyone else as Alfred's best friend, how much Alfred's father would pressure him. Alfred's father was the alpha of this age-old pack before Alfred was and was possibly one of the best alphas the pack had ever seen. So, naturally, there was a lot on the shoulders of Alfred to be a perfect alpha. Of course, Arthur didn't know anything about a pack or werewolves until a few weeks ago, so at the time assumed Alfred's dad was pestering him about grades or something. And Arthur was always there to be a shoulder to cry on.

Or...a shoulder to bite. As Arthur found out a few weeks prior. Werewolves do change according to the lunar phases. But they can also change according to their emotions, or surroundings. If a werewolf is particularly scared, or angry, they would lash out. That day him and Arthur had a fight over something silly, he couldn't actually remember. But, it made Alfred mad enough to switch into a larger-than-average blond wolf, and... Nearly rip Arthur to shreads. He remembers it clearly. The shouting turned to growling. And the indeniable fear of the beast infront of him. He tried, he did, to outrun his friend but to no avail, as Arthur's house is too small for him to hide or run with any chace of survival. Alfred pounced on him, tore into his shoulder, his back and his thighs as Arthur curled in on himself and tried to block everything out. Tried to tell himself that this wasn't his friend. That his friend had changed and this beast had taken it's place.

Arthur woke up 4 weeks later to a hospital and a searing pain along his spine. He also awoke to his best friend's tears and heartfelt apologies.

So that's how he found out that Alfred was a werewolf. And that he was too. Alfred had offered Arthur protection and comfort within his pack and Arthur, without knowing anything of the way things were done, accepted.

* * *

"I am a terrible teacher,"

"You are..."

"Or maybe it just takes you such a long time to learn anything!"

"Hey! I wasn't raised knowing all of this!"

"I know, that's not your fault...Should we take a break?"

"God, yes."

* * *

Their break ends up lasting longer than they had both anticipated. And now, they're cuddling on the sofa, watching some film on the tv that Arthur can't care less about. All he is focused on is the powerful Alpha next to him. Alfred is a large werewolf. Handsome too, strong and funny and loyal. He would be a catch to both humans and werewolves. And the fact that he's an alpha only enhances this. So, it's only natural Arthur get's a little flustered around his childhood friend...crush...and the man he's secretly been in love with since...forever.

And the fact that Alfred insists on having Arthur as close to him as possible. To 'Make him feel more comfortable with your pack's scent' is complete bullshit and isn't helping Arthur's budding arousal at all.

And he doesn't know if Alfred can scent it yet. Because, as he had learnt today, werewolves are able to tell the emotions of one another by scent. Packmates can only tell simple ones like happy, sad, angry, aroused and so forth. But mates can dig so much deeper, and can sometimes, rarely, find out the cause of the situation by scent alone.

Arthur wonders what 'mates' means.

"Hey...Alfred?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah?" Alfred mumbles gently.

"You mentioned...'mates' a few times today. What does that mean?"

"Mates...?" Alfred's cheeks turn pink. "Well, mates are kind of like wife and husband, although gender doesn't mean a lot. Its like a bond that a pair share in a... romantic way"

"Is there a ceremony for this or something?"

"A ceremony?...Kinda..." Alfred's cheeks darken a little more.

"What do you mean?" Arthur looks up.

"If two werewolves consent to...sex...then they've mated and are each other's mate,"

"Oh...What does it mean to be someones mate...?" Arthur rests his head on Alfred's chest and allows the Alpha to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"It means you and that person are forever together. Nothing can come between you. You're kind of like...two halves of a whole..."

"That...sounds nice. I'd like to have that with someone someday," Arthur gently replies. He spots a flash of jealousy in Alfred's expression.

"Yeah...me too..." Arthur is almost certain the same kind of jealousy flashed in his face too. "Have anyone in mind?" The alpha asks cautiously.

Arthur pauses, "...Yeah..."

Was that...a growl? "Who?" Alfred demands.

"Well...it's a he..." Which shouldn't come as a surprise. Alfred knows Arthur has been homosexual since they were teens. "And he's tall...very handsome..." A smile appears on Arthur's face and he can scent something on Alfred... Is that...sadness? Anger? It smells as though it can't decide. Arthur looks up at Alfred, noticing the concentrating expression on his face. "...Is...something the matter?" Arthur hesitantly asks.

If something was wrong, he'd better show his submission as a lower-ranking wolf in the pack, (Something else he had learnt today) so he lowers his head and tries not to look Alfred in the eyes. Alfred notices this and, afraid he had frightened his friend, tries to soothe him.

"What? No, Arthur, no, nothing's wrong...I...hope you and this guy are happy together, that's all." His smile looks strained.

Arthur smiles sadly. "And you? What about your sweetheart?" Alfred chuckles.

"No, I don't have anyone yet...but It would be nice, yeah. Someone pretty. With green eyes and short blonde hair." Alfred smirks. "And the biggest pair of eyebrows you'd ever seen,"

Arthur scoffs, "Pretty?"

"Oh yeah, beautiful." Alfred's tone was light, but a heavy silence fell upon the two.

Until Arthur broke it with a gentle "Really?"

"Of course...absolutely gorgeous since the day we met..." The alpha smiles gently. Arthur smiles back.

"And completely handsome, ever since I can remember." He shifts his position, so his head is in the Alpha's lap. He reaches up to brush the hair away from Alfred's shocked face.

This time, it's Alfred's turn to softly ask "Really...?" Arthur grins, and he knows he looks stupid.

"Yeah.." Alfred lets out a little huff of laughter and leans down to capture Arthur's lips with his. The position is awkward, and painful, especially on Arthur's scarred back. But god, Arthur doesn't care as long as they dont, ever, stop because he's been waiting for this forever. Arthur has to prop himself up on his elbows as the kiss becomes more vigarous. Arthur hears a growl from deep within Alfred's chest. It spikes excitement in his own, rather than fear. The two break, and Alfred's nostrils flair. He smirks, smooth and suave and sinister. "Excited?" Arthur growls, too lost to care about pack rules and respect.

"You know for a fact I am..."

"Yeah..I could smell you earlier too...Is it because we were so close?" He asked lowly, grumbling, asserting his dominance as Alpha. Arthur shrinks a little on instinct, and flushes as the words of his peer finally hits him. "Well, I-...I d-don't really-"

Alfred chuckles, "It's okay, I'm surprised you couldn't smell it on me, frankly." Arthur looks up at the higher-ranking werewolf in surprise. He is about to reply, before another mouth collapses on his and silences him. Arthur gasps before allowing his eyes to flutter shut as the kiss becomes heated once again. Alfred pushes his tongue inside Arthur's mouth and Arthur can't do anything but let him, as he is the more submissive werewolf, and this is his alpha. Alfred growls again, in frustration this time, making Arthur pull away and bow his head. This only serves to frustrate the alpha even more.

"Do you wanna do this?" Arthur looks up in surprise. This is an alpha werewolf, they don't ask, they take. And yet...Alfred was confirming his consent?

"What? Of course I do...What made you think otherwise?" Arthur is confused, it's not as if he was screaming for Alfred to stop, was he?

"You're just...look, just because I'm the alpha doesn't mean that you have to do everything I say, okay? If you don't wanna do this, I won't hold it against you," Alfred reassures.

Arthur tilts his head. As he was tought just today, an alpha has a right in the pack to take what they want as long as they are in power.

"But, Alfred...you said an alpha can-"

"Yes, I can. I could just take you right here and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it," Arthur shifts back a little, "But I wont, I'm not like that Artie, jeez! What do you take me for, a feral?" Arthur smiles, happy that this is Alfred's way of thinking.

"Not at all, love," He leans up and captures Alfred's lips in a sweet kiss. "Lets just watch some TV for the rest of the night then. What you just said killed the mood completely..."

Alfred chuckles nervously, "Sorry about that. D'you mind if I go and get changed into something more comfortable?" Arthur turns the channel to Doctor Who whilst he is alone. Alfred returns from up the stairs in a thin t-shirt and jeans. Arthur cannot help but marvel at how one can change so dramatically by just changing their clothes. He looks nothing like the 'proper' alpha he had took lessons from just a few hours before.

* * *

Arthur feels something nudging his side.

"Artie," A voice says from above. Arthur grumble and hugs the warm pillow...

This is not a pillow.

Arthur looks up, and meets blue eyes. He sighs gently, as the scent and view of his Alpha-

No, of Alfred, calms him immediatley. He registers that he is currently resting on Alfred's hoodie-clad chest whilst his arms are wrapped around Arthur's form. Arthur simply buries his face deeper within Alfred's comforting smell, inhaling deeply. He smiles as Alfred does the same on his hair.

"Mm. You need a shower," Alfred mumbles from above him.

"You're one to talk," Arthur jokes as he moves to stand, heading for Alfred's bathroom. He had been in Alfred's house before, many times. But this is the first time he had ever been here with his heightened sense of smell, and everything just felt _new._

Arthur grabs a towel from the linen cupboard and heads to the bathroom, with Alfred following him. The Alpha rests his shoulder on the door frame as Arthur gets the bathroom ready for his shower. Arthur turns as he is just about to strip. "Do you mind...?"

Alfred smirks, "Not at all," He says as his eyes rake of Arthur's body. Arthur suddenly feels self-concious. The scars left by Alfred on the day of his attack will never fade away. Their ugly, ripping forms raised across his back, buttocks and thighs. They still burn. Arthur doesn't want Alfred to see them, he is afraid of what Alfred would do. It would probably tear his Alpha apart inside if he were to see what his rage had caused.

Arthur places his hand on Alfred's chest and gently pushes him out of the door. "Maybe some other time," He coyly whispers and shuts the door. He takes a deep breath. _Damnit..._

* * *

Arthur flicks through the channels of Alfred's TV. The Alpha is sitting next to him with his head on Arthur's shoulder. A frightening position for an Alpha to be in, Arthur could attack and kill him if he so wished. But, of course, Arthur would never be stupid enough to do something like that.

"Are you tired?" Alfred asks. Arthur hums and nods in reply. The Alpha stands and extends a hand to Arthur. "Come on, then."

Alfred practically drags Arthur up the stairs. Arthur heads for the guest bedroom, "Hm-well, night Alfred."

"Hey, where're you going?"

"The...bedroom?"

"Yeah, the wrong one! C'mere, we're sleeping in my room tonight!"

Alfred opens the door to his room and pushes Arthur inside. An overwhealming smell of Alpha, of Alfred, hits him like a train and his head spins. Again, he had been in here before, nothing had really changed, except everything just felt shiny and new. Arthur inhales deeply. Something about this just feels intimate, being within an Alpha's living space. Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur as a powerful body presses against his back.

Against his scars. Arthur hisses and arches his back away. Alfred blinks. "Are you okay...?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

Alfred tilts his head, "Are you sure? Is something up with your back? Did you get sunburnt or something?" Alfred steps forward and places a hand on Arthur's back. Arthur winces. "Something is wrong! Can I take a look at it?"

"No! No, no you can't," Arthur steps back as Alfred steps forward.

"Why not?"

"Because-..."

"Becaaauuuse?"

"Because I...I don't want you to see..."

"See what...?" Alfred steps forward. Arthur steps back.

"Just-! Just, please, I-...I don't feel comfortable..." _Don't feel comfortable with the idea of your heart breaking when you see my back..._

"Arthur. Are you insecure?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Don't be," Alfred rubs a hand up and down Arthur's arm. "I...I won't judge you based on your looks...I care too much about you. Please...If it's hurting you, let me see. Let me help,"

 _Well, fuck if Arthur could refuse that..._

Arthur sighs and turns around. Alfred makes no move to follow him. He takes a deep breath and grips the hem of his shirt, pulling it swiftly up and over his head.

Arthur stands, shirtless, in the middle of his Alpha's room. All is silent but for a few moments until Alfred's scent spikes.

From rage, to complete and utter anguish. Arthur feels fingers on his back, tracing the mangled bumps and dips in his skin, where flesh had been ripped out. Alfred sighs shakily behind him.

"I...I did this to y-you..?" Alfred's whisper is broken and jittery. Arthur nods silently before turning. Alfred's expression is broken as tears silently run down his face. He refuses to meet Arthur's eyes, but Arthur can tell he's close to breaking down. The Brit wraps his arms around Alfred's torso and buries his face in the larger werewolves' chest. "'S not your fault," He says, "You didn't know what you were doing. Was an accident. You'd never hurt me, right?"

Alfred throws his arms around Arthur's shoulders, burying his face in Arthur's hair, sobbing loudly, "No! No, no, I'll never hurt you Arthur. N-never again, I'm so, so _sorry_ Arthur. So sorry..."

They stay like that for a few minutes, with Alfred whispering constant apologies. Arthur knows it's hard for Alfred to actually see the extent of his attack. He never left Arthur's side in the hospital, but he never actually saw the wounds that nearly cost Arthur his life, as they were usually covered by bandages. Alfred cried then, too.

"Come, love," Arthur pulls away and wipes at Alfred's eyes. "Lets get some sleep, yeah?"

Alfred simply nods. He holds Arthur tightly throughout the night. "Love you, Artie. Never let anythin' happen to you ever again..."

"...I love you too, Alfred,"

* * *

"Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"Do I smell like you now?"

"...What?"

Arthur sits across from Alfred at his table. They were just enjoying a nice breakfast. Key word being 'were'...

"You said that if two members of a pack spend enough time together, or are close enough, they begin to smell like one another. So, do I smell like you?" Arthur asks innocently.

"Well, I...Uh..." Alfred takes a deep breath through his nose. His expression changes to one of slight triumph and cocky confidence. "Yeah, you do... I probably smell like you a little bit as well."

Arthur feels something in his chest. Something that sings 'Yes!'. Arthur feels the sudden need to squish it. Alfred is his alpha. His friend, yes, but his alpha too. Arthur can't own his alpha. But...his alpha can own him. Arthur shudders as his mind wanders down into the gutter

Alfred raises a brow at him, his eyes glinting a little. Arthur doesn't notice, but can smell something akin to curiosity and happiness on him. And...and arousal?

Oh...

Arthur blinks as he looks up at Alfred with wide eyes, food forgotten.

"Can you smell it?" Alfred asks with a lilt to his voice.

Arthur nods, "Can...can you?"

Alfred nods aswell.

It takes but a second before Alfred pushes his chair violently back, making a loud scraping sound and startling Arthur, rushes over to the Brit, lifts him easily from the chair, and carries Arthur bridle-style all the way up the stairs and into the Alpha's room.

And then they're kissing. Hard. Alfred drops Arthur and pushes his body against the door heavily. Alfred's scent is all Alpha and Arthur reels from the raw power eminationg from him in that moment. Alfred pulls away from the dominating kiss to breathily ask, "You want this?"

Arthur whines and insistently pushes his hips against his Alpha's, "Please, Alpha..." Arthur appeals to Alfred's power-hungry side, "Take me, Alpha, take me,"

Alfred growls as he drags Arthur to his bed, pushing him down face-first into the matress. Arthur goes limp with submission as Alfred pulls his jeans and underwear down. Arthur suddenly feels very exposed as Alfred rubs at his length- oh...

Arthur sighs at the friction as Alfred gently rubs him to hardness. He feels his Alpha bite and nip at his backside, almost as if he's marking Arthur. That thought makes Arthur moan out, causing Alfred in turn to growl and grip a little harder around him.

Arthur then feels something warm and slick poking at his ring of muscle. A finger. Arthur's eyes widen, his mouth opens wide as it penetrates him. It doesn't hurt, but the strange pressure-like feeling causes Arthur to grunt. "Hnn..." The hand around his cock strokes faster, encouraging him to relax.

He does, and soon the intruder is joined by a second, then a third, and at that point Arthur is too far gone to take notice as to how many exactly, just that _more feels good._ "P-please, Alpha," He begs, "Please," Arthur doesn't even know exactly what he's begging for, he just wants something he _knows_ his Alpha can give him. Alfred growls behind him, he stops gripping Arthur, and pulls his hand away, lining himself up.

He pushes inside, and Arthur screams his pleasure to the rooftops. He then stars with a brutal pace, pounding Arthur into the matress with every thrust and Arthur loves every second of it.

Arthur feels himself drooling but pays it no mind, his brain simply registers nothing but Alfred, no scents, no sights, just feeling. Every time Alfred digs inside of him deep, Arthur looses another piece of his sanity. And then-

"Haaah!" Arthur screams as Alfred dead-on hits a button inside of him. His mind leaves him like a switch and he can do nothing but feel. Arthur orgasms, he had been teased for far too long, he can't do anything else at that point. But Alfred keeps going, keeps pounding away, eager to reach his own finish. He continues for a good few seconds before Arthur is nicely full and a large bite-mark decorates his shoulder. Arthur shudders, panting, as Alfred pulls out and collapses beside Arthur. They stare at eachother for a while, before Alfred sits up and strips Arthur of his sweat-and-cum-soaked shirt, doing the same with his own.

He pulls Arthur's naked body close to his, and Arthur has never felt so safe and warm within his mate's arms.

Wait.

His mate...

"Alfred." He whispers.

"Hm...?" Alfred opens an eye.

"Are we...Are we mates now...?" Arthur peers nervously up at his Alpha.

Alfred blinks, "Yes. Yes we are," Alfred gently strokes the bite-mark on Arthur's shoulder. "We're still continuing with lessons, y'know." He smirks.

"Hmn. I know, but can we sleep for now?"

"Of course, honey." Alfred pulls Arthur's head to his chest and their legs intertwine.

Arthur could get used to this new Alfred.


End file.
